


Fixing Berseria's Ending

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: spoilz





	Fixing Berseria's Ending

Velvet is smacking down Arty McFarty. She stabs him in the stomach. "Velvet... I told you to never this pear, despite my actions, but you did! But I still wouild've done this if it meant sacrificing me and you." Art Class said. Ventilation nodded. "Yeah bro...." Vortex then swallowed Anger. Goodbye, you were a Mithos Rip off and if anyone likes you they like Mithos or some other tales character more. Like uhhhh. Sonic. He's my fave tales character. Lav you sonic, ur werehog form is HAWT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Innominat chuckles. "You can't defeat me Velvet! I'm the game genine". He whips out his game genine. "NO!" Velvet says, and she punches him. Laphicet flipped him off. Everyone during this scene stopped existing, don't think, this is an emotional scene.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!!! I KNOW THIS ENTIRE PLOT COULD'VE BEEN PREVENTED IF WE TALKE DBUT SHOW ME."

"O YEAH???????? PAPA SMOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laphicet screams. Siddenly, a 640 x 340 jpeg of Papa smoke crashes down on Innominat, killing him instantly. 

Velvet then holds her wedding to whoeveer she's gained the highest affinity with here after Laphicet turns into Maotelus. Might as well become full blown cowards if we're not going to make her a bad character!!!!

Credits roll 

* * *

 

Yamamato looks at what I have written, with so many expressions on his face, he's practically devoid of them. Clearly, shocked at how I am able to write such a stellar ending!!! I am so good awe yeah. For awhile, he's staring at what I've written with confusion, until he voices an "Uh."

"Uhh??" I echo, eager to hear his feedback.

"This... is terrible. We're not putting this in the game. No." He crumples up my lifes work, and puts it in the recycling bin. "Oh Come the hell ONNNN." I instantly groan, throwing back my head. "You already made this pretty much About Velvet and Laphicet and Nothing else, can I at least have fun?" I complain, but a bit less annoyed this time. "Come now, that's what the average tales fan likes!"

"You're talking to one, and this is what you say." I say. My hand slaps my head, as I let out an annoyed sigh. "There's a reason I call it Yamamato Syndrome. You can succeed, and I want to help you."

Yamamato swivels his cool ass swivel chair around, and shuffles into his desk for a bit, throwing out a lot of objects I don't feel like asking about, knowing I won't succeed. He spins around, showing me his prized copy of Tales of the AByss "I'm not! I'm taking writing lessons from this!!!"

"NO NO NO!!!!" I Yell Yamamato, slapping him with Rebirth. I place it in his hands. "You're not supposed to get your writing lessons from ABYSS you Moron!!! It ruined the series. YOU KNOW THIS!!!!!!!!!!1 YOU NEED TO KNOW THIA"

Suddenly, Todd Howard broke into the room.

"You will buy Skyrim."

He then began spinning, and copies of Skyrim edjected frm his body, breaking things like bullets.

We hide behind the computers in fear.

This isn't a fanfiction. God, if you exist, help me. 


End file.
